


Wolf and Mayhem

by JazzminCameron



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzminCameron/pseuds/JazzminCameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Doctor and Rose Tyler have separated, forever, Rose decides to go on her own adventure. She'd always wanted to visit New York, go see a Broadway show, or just do anything in the Big Apple. Just days into her trip, New York finds itself the place of a new attack, inflicted by a man not from this world. He is full hatred, pain, loneliness, and a dark past. So what happens when Rose Tyler meets the God of Mischief himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked for Disaster

It was never the same. Nothing would ever go back to normal. Not after the life Rose Tyler had just lived. Not after the heart break either. Curiously, Rose never said anything about the Doctor, after their trip to Norway. He'd timed-out before he could tell her... Nevermind. It hurt to much to think about, so Rose decided she wouldn't. She'd spent the entire car ride home in total silence. Not a weep, a sniffle, or a sigh. Nothing. Rose stared aimlessly out the window, and watched the passing fields, and towns.

Rose discovered there were very few perks of living in this new universe. She found it hard to live an everyday life, living like a normal person again. The few good things that included living here was she had her dad again. He could stay forever, and he wouldn't have to die (again) by the laws of time. Rose's mum, Jackie, was happy. She had a second chance with the love of her life, and they were about to raise a child together. As envious as Rose may have been, she couldn't be happier for her parents, and her future sibling. As for Mickey, well he had his grandmother. He found something else to live for, other then Rose. He still wasn't entirely over her, but eventually he would be. But he'd still love her, no matter what.

Years has passed by since Rose and the Doctor were separated forever. It was the year 2012, and everyone was living famously together. Jackie had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. They named him Tony. He was growing up, and had started primary school. Rose went back to school to study science. It made her feel at home. It was the closest thing she was going to get to the Doctor, and at the same time, she figured out she actually enjoyed it. It may not have been the easiest thing, but with motivation and help, she found she really got the hang of it. This was the year she graduated with a degree in Astronomy and Physics. Her plan was she was going to try to work for the space programs, and get back into the stars.

The day after her convocation, Rose sat in her living, staring at her degree. She knew she was finished the first part of achieving her ultimate goal, but she wasn't sure what do to now. Was she to wait another year, take a break, make some money, do some assistant work for some professors? As Rose started pondering about what she could do, Jackie walked in with a bag of groceries, and Tony in tow.

"Hi, Mum." Rose called from the living room.

"Rose, that you?" Jackie asked. "Come help me with these bloody groceries, would ya?"   
Rose got up from her seat, and watched as Tony ran past, up to his room to play with whatever new toy Jackie had gotten him. When Rose started putting away the new groceries, Jackie piled back in with the last load of bags, and set them on the table.

"Mum, you can't always buy him a new toy every time you take him shopping." Rose said, piling the cans on top of each other. Jackie opened the fridge, and started putting in all the vegetables, dairy, and eggs.

"I know, but he's been very good lately." Jackie said, in her defense. Rose laughed, and sighed.

"Alright, I'll let it go." Rose said, with a smile. She gave her mum a big hug, and sat at the kitchen table, looking at the new magazine Jackie has bought. Rose looked through the magazine pages, occasionally looking at a picture, or reading a tidbit. Jackie sat down with two cups of tea, and slid one over to Rose.

"So, what are you doing to do now, Rose Tyler, now that you're done with school?" Jackie asked, taking her magazine from Rose, and flipping through it. Rose sighed, and put her head on her hand.

"I have no clue." Rose said, exasperated. "I don't know if I should wait a year, make some money, so I don't have to depend on you and dad to pay for my schooling, or work as an assistant for a professor." Rose took a sip of her tea, and placed it back on the table. Jackie took Rose's hand, and squeezed it tight.

"Why not take some time off. Go travelling. Go see the world." Jackie said sweetly. Rose turned her head away, and shut her eyes. The last time she ever traveled, was with the Doctor, years ago. It seemed pointless to go to see the places on her Earth, when she's traveled to different planets in time. Jackie, seeing how this affected Rose, pulled herself closer to her daughter, and embraced her.

"Rose, I know. This seems too mediocre compared to what you've done with the Doctor. But it's time to move on. There are still places on our planet you haven't seen. Especially now this is a new universe." Jackie said. Rose couldn't deny her mom was right. She hasn't give this new universe a chance. It can't be much different, even if still does have it's differences.

"Why don't you go to New York City!" Jackie said cheerfully. "You've always talked about going there, now you have the chance!" Rose thought about it for a moment. She would love to go to America, and see New York. Go the Central Park, see a Broadway show. Rose smiled brightly, and promptly agreed to go on a trip to New York.

"It'll be a present from me and your dad, for all your hard work." Jackie said. "You can bring anyone you like, if you want to bring anyone at all." After a few moments of thinking, Rose decided she'd rather go alone. She could do whatever she wanted, without having to worry about the other persons needs. She also liked the idea of spending time by herself.

A few weeks later, Rose was saying her goodbyes to her family, as she went through the security at the Heathrow Airport in London. The plane ride was going to be a long ride, but she didn't really care. Rose was happy enough that she was leaving for a while, to see other places, and have her own adventures. It still saddened her that the Doctor wasn't accompanying her, or that she had to take a plane instead of the TARDIS, but she was still happy enough.

Seven long hours later, Rose landed in New York. She endured crying babies, and turbulence to get here, but it was nothing. When she arrived at the hotel, she flopped against the bed, and sighed with a huge smile on her face. Rose knew she wasn't going to regret this trip. She had planned a lot of what she wanted to do. Broadway shows she wanted to see, places she wanted to go, even leaving in some time for sitting by the pool, reading a good book.

Rose had spent a few days in the Big Apple already. She'd gone to Central Park a few times, seen a couple shows, but now she decided to sit by the pool, and soak up some of the suns rays. Her hand rested on the book she'd put down, as she watched the people around her. Kids swimming, Mothers talking, and Dad's having a drink at the bar. Rose smiled to herself. They were all in perfect harmony.

But, as if it was almost on cue, a roar ripped across the city. Every one stopped, and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Nobody seemed to know where it came from, until someone screamed, and pointed towards the sky. Rose looked up at the same time as everyone else, and gasped. There was a huge hole in the sky, and there was things, aliens, immersing from it. They were causing explosions, starting around the base of a tower, Stark Tower, a company that was in this universe, but not her original one, and spreading through the city.

Rose ran back to her room. She didn't know how long she'd be able to stay there, if she could, but she wasn't going to run around the city half naked in the middle of an attack. She quickly threw on something, and sat on her bed, waiting. What was she supposed to do? Could she stop an attack like this? Probably not. Not without the help of the Doctor. Rose cursed, knowing that she needed him more then ever right now. She got up, and went towards to the window to see how bad it was. Before she even got to the window, she could hear the explosions, the gun shots, and the screams of the innocent civilians.

But, what she saw, it was ten time worse then she imagined. She saw some bloody and gory fights in her day, but this was bad. There wasn't anything to stop them. In the moment, Rose knew she needed to help. Whether it was defending the city, or helping the people into safety, she didn't care.

Rose ran out into the streets, helping anybody she could, and avoiding the aliens who were attacking the city. If she could avoid getting into a fight with one of those, she would. But of course, one of them started shooting towards her, and attacking her with it's weapon. Rose looked around, and found a dropped gun, and started shooting at it, while artfully avoiding and dodging it's hits. She sent a few bullets around her shoulder without looking, and turned around to see it was dead on the ground. Rose, slightly guilty she had to kill something in her defense, but she was triumphant. She sucessfully defended herself without any help from the Doctor.

Rose slung her gun around her shoulder, and walked down the street to find people who needed help. As she peered into a restaurant, she was quickly pulled back before she could even get a glimpse. Rose was blindfolded, gagged, and hand cuffed. She kicked and screamed, and tried to get away, but stopped once she felt she wasn't on the ground anymore. After a few minutes of swift turns, and a fast breeze, she was dumped on the ground. Rose's blindfold was removed, but nothing else. 

As she looked around her surroundings, Rose realized she was hundreds of stories up in the air, on the balcony of a rooftop. The aliens pointed their weapons at her, daring her to move. She stayed perfectly still, and waited for whatever she was brought her for.

"She's here. As you requested." One of her captures said, in a disgruntled voice. Rose looked around, trying to find whoever it was he was talking to. But, her question was answered a moment later. Landing on the rooftop with a loud thud, was a tall, skinny man. He had cold, harsh green eyes, and long black hair.


	2. Prisoner of War

It was time. Time for Loki to reign, and be the rightful king. Pride and satisfaction coursed through Loki’s veins. The Portal opened for his army, the Chitari. Mass amounts of the Chitari flooded through the hole in the sky, causing mayhem as they spread through the city. Loki watched triumphant from Tony Stark’s landing in his tower. He knew there was no greater match for the Chitari, and Loki was elated to know he finally beat his brother, Thor, the God of Thunder. 

Loki had no plans in fighting in the battle that would happen between his army, and his brother’s band of idiots, The Avengers, as they called themselves. Recalling his conversation he had moments ago with the Iron Man himself, he scoffed. They way Stark was so cool and cocky, almost reminded Loki of himself.

“It was all for nothing now, wasn't it, you pathetic human.” Loki whispered, talking to the air where Stark had fallen from his own window. He smirked, and gazed over the city, and watched his masterpiece unfold itself. As he watched over the burning buildings, one of the Chitari flew up towards Loki, and stationed himself in front of the God.

“We have been informed there is a human, fighting back.” The Chitari member told Loki. “She has managed to kill one of our soldiers.” Loki gave the Chitari a quizzative look. A human, a girl too, none the less, has managed to actually kill one of his Chitari soldiers? He was indeed impressed, but he knew this needed to be dealt with. None of the other humans even dreamed of fighting back, so why this one?

“Bring her to me.” Loki told the solider. “Bring her too the roof, and call me when you've come back.” The Chitari simply nodded, and flew back down towards the deserted, and burning streets. As Loki was left by himself, he relished in the sounds of the chaos below. He soaked in every gun shot, every scream, and every explosion. It empowered him, knowing that this was being down by his mischievous ways. A few moments later, Loki heard a voice out of thin air.

“We’ve got her." One his Chitari had said. Loki nodded, and told them to bring him his transport. When his transport came, he climbed aboard, and watched as he flew over the city. Loki found it more enjoyable to watch the chaos while flying over it. Loki smirked, and chuckled at the thought of him knowing he finally won. He beat all of those pesky Avengers, and they were now his prisoners, locked up somewhere far away from here. Hopefully soon, Earth would surrender, because it was exhausting killing and planning attacks.

When they arrived at the place they had their captive, Loki rounded the corner, and saw her. She had shoulder length blonde hair, big brown eyes, and full lips. She stood around 5"8, which was a little more then half a foot shorter than himself. Their eyes met, and he could see the total fear in her eyes, but the rest of her face was confident and cool. Loki threw his best smile at her.

"I'd say Welcome! But there's no sense in welcoming you to your own planet." Loki said, in cool, deep voice. He registered the slightest bit of confusion on her face, but she seemed unphased by it. " Odd. Loki thought to himself. "Most of these Humans would be terrified to know what's happening to them is being caused by someone not from their planet." Loki dismissed the thought, because it really didn't matter.

"So... You probably have no idea as to why you were brought here." Loki started, moving closer to the girl. She took a slight step back, unsure if she could hold her bravery. "Well... I'm Sorry I never caught your name."

"Rose. Rose Tyler." She declared, surely. Rose kept her composure. Loki noticed she didn't talk like the rest of the people in this city, or rather the S.H.I.E.L.D members. It almost resembled his accent. Rose wasn't from here. She was just a visitor, on vacation. He'd ruined her time here. He didn't really care, because he was going to do much worse then ruining someones good time. A thought dugged at Loki in the back of his mind, that this one was different. Somehow she was... special. Again, Loki dismissed the thought.

"Well, Rose Tyler. You've been brought here for a reason." Loki started again. "You were seen killing one of the things that's attacking this city..."

"So! What's it to you?! They're killing innocent people. Innocent people who haven't done anything, or provoked this kind of attack!" Rose retorted, cutting off Loki. She stepped forwarded, but was quickly pulled back by her bonds. "What's it to you anyway?" Rose huffed, as she regained her balance. Loki was starting to be more and more impressed by this girl, who was a mere human. Loki laughed.

"It matters because I'm leading this army." Loki told her. Her face changed from brave, to pure fear and shock. "While, I don't care about the death of one of my soliders, because I have millions..." Loki let the word millions hang off the tip of his tongue, while he watched her fully grasped what that meant. "... How is it that you, a mere human girl, were able to actually kill one of them? That's my real question." Rose kept his gaze for a moment, before looking down towards her feet. Whatever he'd just said, bothered her. 

Loki was getting rather annoyed, and impatient with the girl when she wouldn't answer him. He walked right up to her, only inches from her face. Startled by his quickness, Rose looked up, and stumbled back. Loki grabbed one of her handcuffed wrists, and pulled her back.

"Oh no, no, no. You're going to tell me how you did it, right now." Loki shouted in her face. Rose didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't take her eyes off his. Rose had a certain softness in her eyes, like she knew he was capable of much more, and not this evil he was doing. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Loki broke away from her gaze, and turned around. He walked back towards his transport.

"Guards, take her to the basement cells, and lock her up." He said, as he walked away. "Eventually she'll tell us her secret." Before he rounded the corner, he looked back towards her. The brat was smiling a triumphant smiled. Loki scoffed, and flew away from the building. As his transport took him back, Loki couldn't shake his new found anger for this girl, this Rose Tyler.


End file.
